Distractions
by tandra88
Summary: Ash and Paul are traveling buddies. They claim not to like each other, but will a festival change that? Oneshot.


Ah, well, this is a ComaShipping story, and I hope you enjoy it! It's my first one also, I dunno if that accounts for anything, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

* * *

_** Distractions**_

_Paul's POV~_

* * *

Ash is an idiot, a douche, a cretin, an imbecile little boy that I am in love with. Wait-in love? With…Ash Ketchum? Hell no. Anyway, he's probably some combination of all of them. For the millionth time, we were locked in another argument, love vs. power.

"You should treat Pokémon like friends rather than tools!" he shouted at me.

Why bother arguing? He always ended up winning and then he'd practically be on his hands and knees begging for me to murmur a "Hn" or "Whatever" to him afterwards.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you agree to travel with me anyway?" he asks, bouncing on his heels.

I stopped in my tracks. "Excuse me? Practically, you begged me to travel with you."

Ash blushes softly. You know, his blush is actually cute…wait-what the hell? Ash Ketchum is NOT cute. I'm totally asexual. Love, romance, true love, crushes, it's all BS. What's the point of going out your way to like somebody that clearly isn't interested in you? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm asexual. Butterflies flutter in my stomach when he looks at me…now I sound like the douche.

"Ya didn't accept Dawn's or Barry's offer!" he points out.

"Hn…Dawn has a crush on me, and Barry's a crazy fan stalker."

"But what about me?" he whines, hanging onto my neck. I blush softly (Damnit!) and I look any direction than the only he's looking in.

"You're, um, different." I blush deeper, appalled at the words coming out of my mouth.

"How cute." A voice says behind us. I jump about 10 ft in the air before seeing who it was.

"Barry! What the hell?" I exclaims, obviously upset.

"You guys are just the cutest!" he gushes.

"Shut the s-"

"Paul, please don't use that language…" Ash reminds softly. I look over and saw his adorable (damn!) face and notices how serious it is. I simply nodded, but that doesn't mean I can't use them in my mind.

Barry clears his throat and we turn our attention back to him, or rather Ash did.

"I've came to challenge you guys to a battle!"

"Alright!"

"No."

We look at each other in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll just battle Ash then," he says, grabbing him by the hand (earning my jealously) and dragging him to a clearing. Guess who was walking by themselves?

"Wow! Empoleon was amazing!" Ash exclaims.

"My Gastrodon's strong too…" I mumble from the side lines.

"You deserve a good rest Empoleon!" Barry says as he recall's him.

"We won Paul!" Ash exclaims, throwing me up into the air.

"Yay." I reply sarcastically.

"At least smile!" Barry shouts.

Me smiling is like a Glameow getting into water. Not. Happening.

"No."

"Please?" Ash pleads for backup.

"N.O."

"Why nottt?" he whines.

"Stop arguing you two lovebirds! We're going to be late!" Barry shouts.

"Late?"

"Yeah! The nearby town is having a festival! So, let's go."

"Alright!" The ever happy Ash exclaims, racing off towards the town.

"…Man." I murmur, following the two anyway.

* * *

_Ash's POV_

* * *

Paul is a hot, sexy, purple headed boy that-

"You're in idiot."

Doesn't seem to like me. Like like me, anyway. He at least seems to have some interest in me…right? Otherwise, he wouldn't have traveled with me.

"Am not." I shouted back.

"Right Ash. Right."

Barry showed us this festival, but you had to wear a kimono.

"I am **NOT** wearing one."

"Why? Because you can't fit one?" I smirk. I swish around in mine, a blue-green one that left him speechless momentarily, and then mumbled something about the harsh sunlight the next.

"I **CAN** fit one!" he shouted, running into the dressing room.

Reverse psychology works everytime. I turn around, smirking wider. Soon, I hear the swish of the curtain and hear a muffled,

"Don't turn around."

It sounded like a death threat, but I turned around anyway. My jaw dropped when I saw him. He had his hair brushed down, first of all. Paul's purple hair was surprisingly long, also. It made him look…ten percent hotter if that was possible. His gaze wasn't even mad or upset that I was looking at him. He was…blushing? The pink kimono I gave him matched his hair and his feet had a simple pair of sandals. I tried to say something witty or sarcastic but ended up saying.

"Woah."

He blushed a little deeper. "Shut up and let's go."

I obliged without a word, grabbing tightly to his hand while we maneuvered through the crowd.

"Hey! There's Barry and-" I start, before seeing the person right next to him.

"Hiya Ashy-Boy."

"G-G-G-" I stuttered.

"I'm met Gary Oak here at the festival. Seems like you guys have a long history."

"I really missed you." He says, grabbing me into a hug. I let go of Paul's hand (definitely unintentional) by accident. His face was less than pleased.

"Wanna dance? Your boyfriend won't mind, right?"

* * *

_Paul's POV_

* * *

What. The. **Hell**? Some dude named Gary decides to **DANCE WITH HIM**? And he didn't bother to _protest or anything_? Thanks. Just thanks.

"You're not gonna dance?" Ash asks me.

"No." I mumble, looking at Gary mesmerize other people.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather watch you and Gary. You guys look like you're having fun."

Ash frowns. "Fine. I wanna dance with somebody who seems interested in me anyway."

He stalks off to Gary and taps him on the shoulder. He then whips around unexpectedly and kisses him on the lips. **ON. THE. LIPS**. I flipped out, and ran over to Gary and punched his proud, stupid face.

"Paul! Why'd you do it?" he asks, frantically helping him up.

"Can't dance with him now, can you?" I ask, cockily before stalking off.

"Ok! I said I'm sorry like three time!"

All of my Pokémon glared at me.

"It's his fault!" I whine, and they began to look sympatric as the return to their Poke Balls. I climb the nearest tree and sigh sadly, watching the lights of the nearby festival.

"Ssh, nobody's here Ash."

That was obviously Gary's voice.

"Right…okay."

I hear a thump at the base of the tree and sees Gary and Ash kissing each other. I began getting upset, mad that they didn't even give a damn about my feelings or what I thought, or…something was in my eye and I wiped it, feeling dampness on there. I'm crying? Damnit.

"Stop.." a mumbled reply says.

"What Ash?" Gary asks.

"Did you feel that?" Ash asks, pulling away from him.

"Idiot." He whispers, pulling him in for another kiss.

There. I couldn't take it. I jumped down from the tree, startling them two in the process. Gary begins to say something, but I interrupt him.

"Shut the hell up!" I exclaims, glaring at him.

"Paul!" Ash shouts. "I told you-"

"I don't care what you told me. Are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

Ash looked ashamed. "I-"

"You look like you are. Too bad you didn't tell me."

Gary, at that point, seemed to disappear. Ash began whimpering, a few tears running down his face.

"Cry! I hate you anyway! You're just a-" I screamed, but stopped. Something inside of me broke and I began to cry, falling on my knees in the process.

* * *

_Ash's POV__

* * *

_I'd never seen Paul so upset or angry. Most of all, he seemed disappointed and I don't blame him. I was feeling low self-esteem and turned to Gary for love and help, rather than him. In a blink of an eye, I saw him on the ground crying softly.

'_How the heck?'_ I thought, slowing scooping him into my arms, and he just relented, no protesting or resisting. He was just like a rag doll. Suddenly, his crying stopped and something brushed my lips, faintly. He scooted away from me, mumbled to himself.

"Damnit!"

"Paul…"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Paul?"

"I'm a f-"

"**PAUL**!" I yelled and he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
